1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of keeping time and, more particularly, relates to a perpetual mechanical calendar capable of displaying the proper calendar for any year.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various calendars have been disclosed which are adjustable to display a 31 day calendar for any month depending upon which day of the week the month begins upon. Such calendars typically have a table which can be consulted to determine what setting to place the calendar in for the appropriate month.
A disadvantage of such types of calendars are that the calendar must display 31 days for every month, regardless of the number of days actually included in that particular month. These typical prior art calendars would, for example, display 31 days for February, regardless of whether February would happen to be a 28 day month, or a leap year 29 day month.
A further disadvantage of such calendars is that they display only one month at a time. To consult a calendar for a month other than the present month, the calendar must be readjusted for each month.
Calendars which display the entire 12 months of a year must be discarded and replaced each year. While such calendars do display the entire year, with the proper number of days in every month, since they are inherently disposable, they cannot be made as aesthetically pleasing in appearance as a calendar of a more permanent nature.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a perpetual calendar which operates mechanically to display all twelve months of the year being consulted, for any year from one to infinity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a calendar which displays the proper calendar for and number of days in each month of the year, regardless of whether the year is a standard year or a leap year.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a calendar which, because of its permanent nature, can be styled in a more aesthetically pleasing fashion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calendar having a front facing surface that can be marked upon and wiped clean for the marking of important dates, birthdays, etc.